Alistair Wonderland
Alistair Wonderland is part of the story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Alice. He is an adventurer who wants to explore the entire fairytale world and he loves learning how the world is mapped out and which parts are yet to be discovered. Alistair is a Royal. Personality Alistair is very witty and loves a good riddle. He is selfless and brave, but sometimes he can get a little overconfident. Alistair admits that his curiosity can get the better of him. He also has a fear, (due to his mother's story,) that some of the food he eats could make him shrink or grow. Appearance Alistair has light blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes resemble an explorer, he carries a satchel that has a compass attached and wears a t-shirt with a map design. On his blue overcoat there is a design that includes keyholes, clocks and teapots. Setting Settings are places where fairytale characters live and their stories are based. Alistair Wonderland's setting is an unusual place called Wonderland. Wonderland is the magical and madness-filled location which the life of Ever After relies on. Wonderland has a large selection of strange buildings and plants in it's many locations. It is home to all Wonderlandians. Family He is the son of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, his father remains unknown. Friends Alistair's main friends seem to be the Wonderlandian students. He says his best friends are Lizzie Hearts and his girlfriend Bunny Blanc, but he is also close to Kitty Cheshire. Unlike the other male students, Alistair is seen more frequently with the girl students rather then the boys. Romance Alistair is currently dating Bunny Blanc. For a long time he and Bunny were just friends, both oblivious that they had a crush on each other. Alistair was always very protective of Bunny, even before they were together, showing signs of jealously when other boys such as Sparrow Hood spoke to her. In "Heart Struck", they both received a magic rose showing that they are meant to be together forever-after, although neither knew it at the time. In "Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After", Bunny kisses Alistair on the cheek, finally showing him that his crush on her isn't one sided. Shortly after, they started to date. Pet Alistair has never appeared to have a pet. Powers Alistair can solve any riddle and puzzle. Class Schedule * Cooking Class-ic * Geografairy * Grimmnastics * Hero Training * Riddlish * Science & Sorcery Trivia *In Spring Unsprung, Alistair claims to be a riddle master but has trouble helping Kitty play a game with her mother, the Cheshire Cat. *Alistair's appearance is similar to Endymion whom is the Moon Goddess Selene's love. *Alistar's "Drink Me" bottle can be seen in the attic of Monster High School in the film 13 Wishes. Gallery Photo Gallery Alistair tcm571-200767.png|Profile Art Alistair_EAHPlay_Whowouldyoudate.jpg|Profile Art from EAH Quiz. Book Art - Alistair Wonderland.jpg|Book Art Alistair_CD_Profile.jpg|Alistair Carnival Date Profile Art Bunny - SUT.png|Alistair's Girlfriend, Bunny. Bunny, Alistair, Kitty, Maddie and Lizzie - SUT.png|Alistair with his fellow Wonderlandians. Daring Alistair and Bunny - Su.png|Alistair explains Bunny and Alistair Swimming - SU.png|In the Well of Wonder Alistair_And_Kitty.jpg|Alistair and Kitty Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Boys Category:Wonderlandian Category:Major Characters Category:Alistair Wonderland Pages